


Indecent Suggestions

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Party Banter, Ride the Bull, Solas doesn't like Sera, Teasing Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot that I wrote to pass the time. It involves one of my favorite pieces of Solas/Sera party banter, with a reference to Iron Bull's relationship to Dorian and a different way to interpret "ride the Bull."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and desired. Flames will be actively ignored. Thanks for reading!

“Ar dirthan’as ir elgara, ma’sula e’var vhenan,” Solas said suddenly, peering intently at Sera. Lyna tilted her head, considering him. The words tripped off his tongue like poetry, but even her understanding wasn’t quite up to the task of translating.

When Sera realized that his words were directed at her, she leaned towards him, stuck her tongue out, and spat in his direction.

“Excuse me?” Solas said, seeming honestly surprised by her reaction. Lyna hid her smile and continued along the path, glad for some entertainment to distract her from the pounding rain that always blanketed the Storm Coast.

“Excuse yourself,” Sera told him carelessly. “Whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me!” Lyna quickly swallowed her laugh, but Iron Bull, beside her, had to turn his into a cough. They shared grins, knowing that this was going to be the best thing to happen all day.

“I’d hoped, well,” Solas began, clearly disappointed in her. If she wanted to interrupt her afternoon’s entertainment, Lyna could have pointed out that he was embarking on a fool’s errand. Happily, she was perfectly content to let this play out. “Our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary.” Lyna had often felt that way when he would let elven words slide gracefully off his tongue to her ears, as if it was a song half-remembered. He would look at her so expectantly, as if he completely expected her to reply in kind. She always felt a bit helpless when she couldn’t.

“Uh-huh,” Sera said, clearly gearing up for a very rude argument. Lyna and Bull exchanged glances, looking forward to what was coming. “Know what else is good?” Sera continued. “Words that mean things. Like these. _Words._ ” She drew out the word as if Solas was hard of hearing, and Bull coughed again.

“Fenedhis lasa,” Solas replied coldly, and Lyna promptly choked. Bull clapped her on the back and almost sent her face first into the mud.

Sera spat in Solas’s direction again, and that was the end. Lyna and Bull leaned against each other and roared with laughter, unable to contain it a moment longer. They stopped walking and just held each other, tears streaming from their eyes.

 _“What_ did he tell her to do?” Bull asked, having picked up enough elven by then to know that Solas’s last retort was a crude suggestion.

Lyna struggled to pause her laughter long enough to say, “You really don’t want to know!” Bull slapped his knee and they just kept laughing.

With an exasperated huff, Solas strode ahead. Sera was just watching her friends laugh themselves sick, looking bemused.

“Oh, vhenan, don’t be that way!” Lyna called after Solas’s retreating form. “I’ve been waiting _all day_ for the two of you to lay into each other!” He glared at her over his shoulder. Lyna climbed up Bull, startling him as she scampered up to sit on his shoulder. He was broad enough that one was plenty wide of a seat for her. “Onward, my Qunari companion!” she cried, and Bull took off at a run after snagging Sera and tucking her protesting form under his arm. Lyna laughed, holding on to his horns, as he ran. They caught up to Solas quickly. He whipped his robes around him, clearly displeased.

“Oh, come on, Solas!” Lyna said, leaning down to tug lightly on his ear. He swatted her hand away, then looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised to see her perched on Bull’s shoulder.

“What… are you doing up there?” he asked, startled out of his ire. Lyna grinned.

“I heard a couple of Chantry sisters talking about how they ‘rode the Bull,’” she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “so I decided to take it literally!” Sera snorted, still being carried like a sack of flour. Bull threw his head back and roared, nearly throwing Lyna, too, before she caught herself.

“I don’t even know how to respond,” Solas said, still looking at the image the three of them made in something between bemusement and horror.

“Yeah, you weren’t with us when I tried this the first time,” she told him, grinning. “Sad, too, because you should have heard Dorian immediately demand a ride and then turn crimson when he realized that we all took it the _other_ way it could be meant.” Sera snorted again, and Bull’s shoulders shook with laughter. “He was sputtering denials all the way to the Western Approach!”

“It was cute, huh, Boss?” Bull said. Lyna patted him on the head.

“It was, he is, and go get him, tiger,” she said. Bull patted her knee in thanks.

“Are you drunk?” Solas asked her incredulously. That time she did fall off of her perch on Bull’s shoulder as they all laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I was not drunk while writing this!
> 
> Okay, so I wrote this because I had a random thought: If fenedhis literally translates to "wolf's cock," and lasa means "to give, to allow, to grant," then is the colloquial translation of fenedhis lasa "suck a wolf's cock?" I mean, what if Solas LITERALLY told Sera to go fuck a wolf? How wonderfully hilarious would that be?!
> 
> The dialogue for the party banter is straight out of the game. The rest is all my own original words.


End file.
